zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Left 4 Dead
See Left 4 Dead Wiki for more in formation about the L4D world. See Also, Zombie Games '' 'Left 4 Dead '(commonly abbreviated as L4D) is a zombie survival horror game. It's gameplay is similar to the stealth game Counter Strike; Having only first-person view, only the weapon and crosshairs are seen, the player has to press certain buttons to jump, walk/run, switch weapons, etc. Plot ''L4D begins in Pennsylvania, following an outbreak of the "Green-Flu"- four survivors of the outbreak make their way through the city of Fairfield, only to discover that the virus is creating even more stronger, and even more dangerous mutations. After narrowly avoiding these infected, along with groups of others, the have found out that there is an evacuation point at the nearby passing news chopper. fighting their way through the streets, subway, and sewers, the survivors are rescued at the hospital rooftop by the pilot, only to discover that he himself is succumbing the virus infection. With the groups youngest member forced to kill the pilot, the helicopter crash lands into an industrial district just outside the city.Finding a truck that has been armored by other surviving people, the group had decided to use it to make way to the town of Riverside. Before arriving in the town, they find the road blocked, so the group has been forced to travel on foot. Following an encounter with the Infected Madman in the church, they discover that the town has been overrun by mutant creatures as well, and decide to head to a nearby boathouse for possible rescue. Contacting a small fishing vessel owned by a couple, they are thrown off board by in the city of Newburg on the other side of the river, only to find much of it in flames. Seeking cover inside a greenhouse, their rest is interrupted when a military plane passed overhead, leading the survivors to travel through the city's business district towards Metro International Airport. Upon arrival, the group is shocked to see that in an attempt to contain the flu-virus, the military had bombed the airport; the runway, however is largely intact, allowing them to fuel up and escape in the waiting C-130. Despite the rescue, the survivors find themselves alone on the outskirts of Allegheny National Forest. Following a series of train tracks through the area, the group finds themselves at a functioning, although abandoned military outpost. After answering a transmission, the survivors make their final stand against the infected before a military APC comes to transport them to Northeast Safe Zone, supposedly the only location in the area not yet to be overrun by the undead. Afterwards, instead of being taken into the Echo Safe Zone, the survivors are taken to a military base at Millhaven, with orders to capture and test the "Tango Mikes" as the military refers to them. They are informd that they are carriers of the "Green-flu", and while showing no physical symptoms, they can still infect others. An alarm is sounded by a rebellous lieutenant and the survivors are guided to a train by helpful military staff. Their newfound friends are unfortunately left for dead as the eldest survivor refuses to compromise his fellow survivors by letting them board. The train stops at Rayford, Georgina, a city located not too far away from Atlanta. Their disputes put aside for now, the group begins looking for a sailboat for them to take to the Florida Keys where they believe there are no infected. Their journey brings them to a sailboat blocked off by a lift bridge. The survivors work together to get the bridge lifted so they can wait for the horde to go away and then get down to hijack the boat; however, the generators lifting the bridge stop halfway to the top. The oldest survivor then decides to have get his life risked to save the other survivors and get them out safely. He then jumps off the bridge and makes his way back to the generator and restarts it but before he can make his way back, he is attacked by three tanks and gets mortally wounded. To make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain, the three remaining survivors set sail for the Florida Keys, but only after they helped four other survivors which they help out by lowering the bridge for them to andvance to New Orleans. Characters ''Left 4 Dead Survivors'' *Bill *Francis *Louis *Zoey ''Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors'' *Coach *Ellis *Nick *Rochelle Gallery L4D1.jpg L4D2.jpg L4D3.jpg L4D4.jpg L4D5.jpg L4D6.jpg L4D7.jpg L4D8.jpg L4D9.jpg L4D10.jpg L4D11.jpeg L4D12.jpg L4D13.jpg L4D14.jpg L4D15.jpg Category:Zombie Games Category:Plot Category:Media Category:Zombie Media